Love isn't painful?
by Punk Cliche
Summary: Seth and an o.c, with some Ryan and Marissa mixed in for fun. Can Seth stop lusting after Summer long enough to realize that Emma loves him ...


**AN: Hey kiddies, this is our first fic so be gentle please!!!!! This takes place after Marissa gets out of the hospital , but a few things are different, most importantly, Summer has a step sister… hope you enjoy! ~ J & K**

**"So you never did finish explaining the whole Emma thing to me." Ryan and Marissa were lying across his bed in the pool house talking.**

**"Emma is Summer's stepmother's daughter. She lives with her mom during the school year and with her dad in New York during the summer." Marissa explained. "She and Summer are friends, but their differences are huge. Emma reminds me of Seth a lot."  **

**"A female version of Seth?" Ryan laughed. "Then this should be very interesting."**

**"Do you think Seth will come to the party Summer is throwing for Emma, I mean, considering how Summer blew him off the other day?" Marissa asked.**

**"I plan on dragging him out if he says he isn't going. He can't just sit around the house playing video games all night."**

*****

**"Explain to me again why I can't just sit around the house playing video games all night?" Seth stared up at Marissa and Ryan.**

**"Because it's Emma's first night back, you can at least come and say hi." Marissa said sternly.**

**"She's not even going to notice if I'm not there. It's not as though we're best friends or anything?" Seth shrugged.**

**"You won't even have to talk to Summer." Ryan insisted. "And you can leave after a little while. You just can't sit here all night."**

**"Fine… but I'm not going to like it." Seth grumbled.**

**"I'm sure Emma will really appreciate you showing up."**

*****

**"Dear god why am I here?" Seth trailed behind Ryan and Marissa. **

**"My thoughts exactly." Emma Corona greeted them.**

**"Emma, oh my God, you look amazing." Marissa hugged her friend. "This is Ryan."**

**"Ah yes, Ryan, from Chino right? Summer has told me a lot about you." Emma hugged him as well. **

**"Hi Emma, Seth Cohen." Seth stuck out his hand for her to shake.**

**"Are you kidding me?" Emma stared at him in disbelief, and Ryan watched the interaction nervously. Maybe Emma wasn't as different from  Summer as Marissa thought. "I've only been going to school with you for most of my life." She took his hand and pulled him into a hug. "I thought we were passed formal introductions.**

**"Hey guys." Summer came over. "I hope you guys don't mind me stealing Coop away for a minute."  Summer grabbed her hand dragged her away before anyone could protest.**

**"So, from what I've heard you guys have had quite the interesting summer." Emma smiled. "I'm glad Marissa is okay."**

**"Yeah so are we." Ryan agreed.**

**"So, um, Emma, you were in New York…" Seth said lamely.**

**"Yeah, it's the custody arrangement, school year with Mom summer with Dad. Although truthfully I didn't spend much time with him at all, you know how parents are." The boys just nodded in agreement. "I'm glad to be back though."**

**"Emma!" Marissa and Summer were waving her over to where they were standing with a group of girls.**

**"My adoring public awaits, I'll see you guys later." Emma started to walk away. "Oh, Seth you have to take me sailing before school starts, I heard you got a new boat. I definitely want to check it out"**

**"Um, yeah, okay." Seth was caught off guard.**

**"Great, I'll call you later."**

**"Woah, how come you never told me Summer had a hot stepsister?" Ryan asked when Emma had faded into the crowd.**

**"It never occurred to me." Seth stared after her. "And suddenly I can't remember why…"**

**"Could it be possible that you've just found some encouragement to help you get over Summer?" Ryan grinned. **

**"Maybe my friend, maybe." Seth smiled back. "Now do you think she was being sarcastic about that whole boat thing?"**

*** **

**"I could just lay here all afternoon." Summer, Emma and Marissa were all sunbathing by the Robert's pool.**

**"Me too." Marissa sighed happily. "I can't believe school starts tomorrow."**

**"I had fun in New York, but there's nothing like fun in the sun." Emma rolled over onto her stomach.**

**"Girls, Seth is here." Emma's mother called from the patio. Seth walked awkwardly over to them. **

**"Jeez Cohen, stalking is illegal you know. I'm not interested, take a hint." Summer giggled.**

**"Hey Seth." Marissa smiled at him and Emma sat up and smiled.**

**"Sorry to disappoint you Summer but I'm here to pick up Emma." Seth glared at her.**

**"What?" Summer turned to her stepsister.**

**"We're going sailing." Emma grinned, oblivious to Summer's anger. "Let me go get my stuff and I'll be right back." Emma stood up and wrapped a towel around herself, but not before Seth got a good look at her in her skimpy bikini.**

**"I'll be here…" Seth stared after her.**

**"Oh please Cohen, just because Emma's a sweet girl and won't tell you how repulsive you really are doesn't mean you have a chance with her."  Summer put her sunglasses on but continued to glare at him.**

**"Someone so young shouldn't be so bitter Summer, it can't possibly be healthy." Seth retorted. **

**"Is Ryan working today?" Marissa asked, purposefully interrupting their banter.**

**"Um, yeah, he's a regular workaholic." Seth rolled his eyes. **

**"I'm ready!" Emma walked back over to them, now dressed in a tee shirt and skirt. "You guys sure you don't want to come with?" she asked brightly.**

**"No thanks, I'm done with my community service." **

**"No thanks." Marissa smiled apologetically. "You two have fun."**

**"We will, come on Seth." Emma took his hand and tugged him away.**

**"Bye Marissa, bye Satan." Seth yelled back at them. When they were out of sight Marissa turned to Summer.**

**"Don't tell me now that Emma and Seth are hanging out you're going to get jealous? You made it really clear that you weren't interested in him." Marissa said suspiciously.**

**"I'm not jealous, please Coop, and don't make me vomit. I'm just looking out for Emma. Hanging out with Cohen can't be good for her." Summer said forcefully.**

**"Good, then it won't bother you if they start dating." **

**"No, it wouldn't bother me at all." **

*****

**"I never knew you were into sailing." Seth watched in awe as Emma manned the ropes.**

**"A childhood fascination I guess." She grinned and took a seat next to him. "So, I noticed you and Summer are at least on speaking terms now, that's an improvement since the last time I was in Newport."**

**"I don't know if you'd call it an improvement. I have learned to despise her with all of my being while you were away." Seth shrugged.**

**"That's a shame Seth, I kind of thought you two would end up together." Emma admitted.**

**"Are you being sarcastic?" Seth turned and squinted at her. "I can never tell with you…"**

**"No…" Emma blushed a little. "I always thought it was sweet the way you were so devoted to her. Really romantic." **

**"Romantic?" Seth asked, slightly taken aback. "More like pathetic. I'm done with all of that."**

**"It wasn't pathetic. I think it's sweet that someone can be so dedicated to a person who doesn't even really see them, it's romantic Seth. You, whether you realize it or not are a romantic." **

**"You're being serious aren't you?" Seth chuckled. **

**"Forget it." Emma said quickly. "Forget I said anything."**

**"I'm sorry Em, I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that what I felt for Summer was not romantic, romance isn't painful, love isn't painful." Seth said sobering up.**

**"Sometimes it is." Emma said softly looking away from him. " Anyway, so what classes are you taking this year?"**

*****

**"Hey, did you have fun today?" Ryan asked Seth when he came into the house for dinner.**

**"I had a great time." Seth grinned.**

**"What'd you do today?" Sandy asked his son.**

**"Oh you know, the usual, charming the ladies with my incredible wit." Seth sat down across from Ryan at the table. "Where's Mom?"**

**"She had to work late tonight, it's just the three of us." Sandy explained.**

**"So…" Seth looked around. "Who cooked?"**

**"No one, we ordered pizza." Ryan told him.**

**"I spent the day with a hot girl AND we're having pizza for dinner. Could my day be any better?" Seth asked himself.**

**"A hot girl, eh? So you and Summer, I have to admit, I would have never seen that coming." Sandy shook his head in disbelief and Ryan laughed.**

**"Well gee Dad, that makes me feel so damn good about myself." Seth made a face. "But, I'll have you know, I wasn't talking about Summer. I was talking about her incredibly good-looking stepsister, Emma."**

**"Emma?" Sandy raised an eyebrow. "She's hot too."**

**"Please Dad, you already ruined Summer for me, try not to ruin Emma as well." Seth groaned. **

*****

**"Hey." Emma knocked softly on Summer's bedroom door before opening it.**

**"Hey." Summer smiled forcefully, and went back to putting on her make-up.**

**"Are you mad at me, because when I came home last night you were kind of distant." The worry in her Emma's voice made Summer feel a little guilty, knowing she had brushed Emma off the night before.**

**"No, why would I be mad? I was just kind of tired, you know, the last night before school starts again, plus I spent way too much time out in the sun." Summer left her mirror and collected her things for school. "Are you ready? Coop should be here any minute."**

**"Yeah, my stuff is already downstairs. I'm glad you aren't mad at me Summer, you're my best friend." Emma smiled at her sister before turning to leave.**

**_Keep it together. _****Summer thought to herself. _There is no reason for you to be mad at Emma, Cohen means nothing to you. NOTHING._**

*****


End file.
